


Home

by TheDemigodPaladin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: You know when Hiccup goes to find Toothless in the cove after he finds out he has to kill Hookfang and Astrid follows him?Suppose Astrid never did follow him.Suppose Hiccup left Berk and never showed up the next morning to kill Hookfang.And he hadn't been seen for 10 years. Until now.





	1. Prolouge

When Stoick the Vast went to his son's room to wake him up for his big day, he was gone. Stoick thought nothing of it, thinking that his son must be out in the forest, clearing out his head, or perhaps in the forge, working on some crazy invention to kill the beast, so he was not the least surprised or concerned when Hiccup did not show up for breakfast. But when Hiccup did not show up to the ring, Stoick grew angry. His son was missing his chance! His chance to prove himself worthy of being the Haddock heir. 

Hiccup did not return that night or the next. On the third day that Hiccup was gone, Stoick named Snotlout his heir to the Haddock throne until Hiccup returned, however long that may be.

A week passed and Stoick sent out word of his son's disappearance to all the neighboring tribes. None had seen him. 

Fishlegs took note of everything that happened before Hiccup had disappeared and mentioned casually to Stoick that Hiccup had been going off someplace after dragon training to do something, but they had no idea what. 

Then other things became clearer. Dragon scales in the cove, missing money from the Haddock's house, and all of Hiccup's belongings were gone along with 2 baskets. No freshly cut tree stumps (as if they expected Hiccup of being capable of cutting down a tree with his runty arms) so he couldn't have made a boat unless he stole one from the harbor and no one them were missing expect for a rowboat that everyone believed that Hiccup had taken until the twins returned it 2 years later saying that they had hid it. But no one knew where Hiccup went except for the gods and the boy himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my story that is also on Wattpad under thatcrazyfangirl9100. It is not completed

Hiccup flew through air. Toothless was purring gently, trying to comfort his rider. Hiccup felt tears stinging his face and quickly wiped them away. He wasn't wanted on Berk. Astrid could kill the dragon, just like she wanted. Snotlout could have her, Hiccup barely stood a chance to even win her over. With Hiccup gone, Stoick could remarry and have a son that he could be proud of, cause he sure as Hel wasn't proud of Hiccup. 

At sunrise, Hiccup spotted the rising cliffs of an island with small huts doting the shore. As they got closer, he could see people pointed up at the dragon and his rider and whispering to each other. He guided Toothless down and landed on the ground. Nearby, a group of teenagers looked at him in awe. A man with black hair and a beard to rival his father's came forward. "I am Valgard, leader of this isle. Who are you, brave stranger?" Hiccup was at a loss. Him, brave? But then, he recovered his senses and spoke with what he had practiced on the way. "I am Baldur. I come from a land many hours and days north of here. My parents are dead." He knew it wasn't really true as his father was alive, but to him, his father was dead. Valgard nodded. "I am sorry to hear that brave one. Please, let us host you and your, er, companion until you feel ready to leave." Hiccup smiled. Members of the island came forth to introduce themselves, until all that hadn't were the group of teens. The burliest of the group came forward. "I'm Sven. Sven Ulfljotsson. What kind of dragon is that? We've never seen it before." Hiccup grinned. "Toothless here is a Night Fury. Don't worry!" He added, seeing their look of fear. "Toothless here is a baby. He wouldn't hurt anyone." The teens smiled and continued to introduce themselves. Besides Sven, there was Finnleik, Skarf, Una and Heather. "Baldur?" Valgard called. Hiccup turned. "Perhaps, you might teach us your dragon training ways." Hiccup beamed. 

Hiccup stayed on the Isle of Gnoq Cay for 4 months, helping them train dragons and the like, while continuing studying them himself. He trained Terrible Terrors to carry messages and helped their blacksmith in the forge. He wasn't anything like Gobber, but still very skilled. By the time he left, Sven had been able to train a Monstrous Nightmare, Finnleik a Gronckle, Skarf and Una a Snaptrapper that they shared with their brother and Heather a baby Razorwhip that had washed up on the beach. Toothless, however, had grown impatient and begged his rider daily to travel. At the start of summer, Hiccup left to explore and promised them that he would be back by winter's first snow. The island never saw his return.


End file.
